A Poem for Slender Man
by RalphNaderPantyRaider
Summary: ØØØØØØØØØØØ
1. Chapter 1

The hands are large and fingers long,

Cowering in fear over his disturbing song.

Taking a journey no solace or splendor,

Running from the one known only as Slender.

His presence seals your fate.

Angel of Death, he is no debate.

The strongest of men whimper and cry.

No god could save you, this is no lie.

The dark coat, no face on the head.

His presence means you're already dead.

For no mere mortal could ever understand:

The feeling within the grasp of Slender Man's hand.


	2. Continuation

Stories tell of a sinister tale,

Of which one's fears never prevail.

The darkest of corners on a lonely night,

Quiet, no sounds adding to the fright.

Ghosts and demons cannot compare,

Take the hand of Slender Man if you dare.

Tender love given by kin,

Leads you only to sin.

The suspicious figure alone in the dark,

Seals your fate before you even embark.

Faint glow of the night shadows his face,

And the heartbeat quickens in pace.

You are told to help and to love,

And then be sent to a glory above.

But when the evil entangles the soul,

True, you never will go.

And when you offer your hand,

He takes way more.

And when he decides the meal was bland…

He will only want more.


	3. 010100100110010101100001011011 000111001...

Was ever there a time of dismay?

Show his face he may?

Destructive forces sweep away,

All the pains of every day.

Does life explain Slender?

Takes your life in a blur.

Senseless animals we're.

To dismiss such defer.

The sinister epiphany

Suspicious and deadly

Souls he takes, many.

All worth less than a penny.

So what is the point?

If all he wants is our lives…

Why don't we comply?


	4. ØіяØраØбнØютØкіяØ

Combinations of

Words do not affect his pose.

Unstable evil.

Faceless Mindless Pain-

Ful Subconcious twitching hand.

Don't look at his face.

Never allow his

Games to take over your path-

Etic existence.

Biological.

Impossible.

Undeniable.

Don't lØØk intØ his eyes…

Fills yØur sØul full Øf lies

He makes yØu his slave

FØrever a drØne in his enclave.

Cannibal nØt.

Human nØt

NØt

Real.

He is here.

NØØØØØØØØ

He can't be real

nøʎ puıɥǝq ʞøøן ʇ,uøp


	5. Et Cognoscetis Veritatem

These poems could never portray

Even the slightest of dismay

When found alone with the Slender one

And the closing moment of this fun.

They lied and cheated to seal the truth

Undeniable, he is taking our youth

With your face in a twisted grin

Laughing at the idea of such sin.

But no longer will you laugh at the sight

Of the brutal uncaring fright

Following you in the shadows at night

And your mind in constant flight.

Never again will you be late

Never again will you choose your own fate

Never again will you find your home

Never again will you be alone.


	6. Final

Hell.

Humanity Fell.

And he survived.

In a metaphorical sense.

The remaining souls, he thrived.

Although the numbers weren't that dense.

His hands offered assistance to the gullible.

His façade led all men away.

He feasted on the weak.

His now still does.

And his goal.

Your death.

Hunger.

Is there even a

Question of humanity

Behind his regard?

Do we even need

To seek salvation once our

Lives belong to him?

Does it matter when

He takes all we hold dear and

Forces us alone.

With him

And

His

Gaze?

Or is there a gaze?

Does it matter?

He makes our lives a maze

And the only exit his smatter?

He may be all knowing

And he may hurt you.

But don't be afraid

All he wants is to devour you.

And if you only comply that makes it easier

For you.

And when you don't…

Well. You know the rest.

Slender is real. You need not worry that. Your pain, his gain. Both physically and mentally. If it is his will you must obey. No god could save you, no lie.

So thank you for trying and surviving this long in the ordeal. For you I tip my hat. But the never ending migraine. And the thought following you through every alley. You won't be able to stay away. And you will return to once again meet his gaze and say goodbye.

So don't hope for a bright future.

Don't hope for an end to the strife.

Embrace the love of Slender's composure.

And hold his hand as he takes your life.

You'll soon know it's for the better of mankind.

Because with the end of your pain…

He may finally be restrained and blind.

And Slender will never be seen again.


	7. They Couldn't Resist

Broken hearts, filled with desire,

Bent to bring down an empire,

Further looking no more

Past thoughts of pain and gore.

Their weapon, certainly exuberant,

For only to ignite a movement.

To bring forth revolution over their land:

Shall be attack by Slender Man.

Away for a time, out of mind.

To his previous he wasn't kind.

Stowed away in sanctuary

And drawn out by military.

Was to be used a deterrent.

But control wasn't an implement.

Even though the capture itself was quite temporary,

Slender escaped their custody.

Soldiers under surveillance.

HQ hadn't a chance.

Not even an intern was shown pity

As she was followed into the city.

First it was a homeless

That caught Slender as he passed.

And soon authorities arrived.

None of which survived.

News spread quick

Believers and non took their pick.

Soon images generated.

And people debated.

But it all crashed down

In that very town

When a single video, recording live

Caught Slender Man, shown to everyone alive.

Those who didn't see

Still were not able to flee

All, Slender found

All heard Slender's distinct sound.

And now on a barren planet,

Devoid of life and pets.

Slender recedes again.

Never to be seen again.


End file.
